


Levi Ackerman and the Sorting Hat

by Esli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: Congratulations to Levi : he's entering Hogwarts ! But in which house will the Sorting Hat send him to ?
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Sasha Blouse/Levi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know wtf I'm doing

“Mom, I’m too old for this.”

“He’s right, he’s too old for this.” groaned Kenny.

Kuchel took the photo anyway. Today her son had received his Hogwarts letter and she couldn’t be prouder. She grinned as she stared at the picture taken on the camera.

Her son was very silent and cold sometimes but he had a warm heart inside. 

“Can I go now ?” Levi asked.

“Yes of course sweetie ! Go ask your friends if they’ve received their letters.”

The dark-haired boy put his shoes on and ran outside the house. The neighborhood was peaceful, thanks to him : one of the very few Parseltongues in this world. Everybody feared him. Everybody except…

“Hange ! Erwin !”

The two children turned to him with a smile on their face. They had received it.

Hange ran to Levi and hugged him tight. Did he hate it ? Of course. 

“We’re all going together !” said Erwin.

“It will be so great ! I’m so excited I wanna pack my things up !” they responded.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. He wasn’t thrilled by this. 

“Why isn’t nobody talking about it ?” he murmured.

“About what ?” asked Hange.

He crossed his arms and looked away.

“The Sorting Hat.”

He could hear them swallowing in displeasure. 

“The Sorting Hat won’t separate us if you ask it not to !” stated Hange.

“Yes but the Sorting Hat knows what’s best for you, you have to listen to it.” retorted Erwin.

“How could a hat know what’s best for me ?!”

“It’s what the Sorting Hat do : it’s its job, no, its essence !”

Now Hange was crossing her arms too.

“I’m not listening to a god damn old hat.” said Levi. “I’ll go to Ravenclaw with you.”

“First,” started Erwin. “you don’t know where the Sorting Hat will send Hange and I. Second : you belong in Slytherin ! Everybody knows that !”

“I don’t care !” said Levi. 

“But Levi…” they interrupted. “You’ll feel outsider among Ravenclaws… We’ll talk about science and books all the time…”

Levi didn’t miss the tiny smile Erwin had at the simple idea of it. Of course Levi wasn’t thrilled by that aspect. But he thought he couldn’t make any other friend than those two nerds.

“Even if we are in different houses we still have the same odds to be in the same class.” reminded Erwin. “So there’s really no point in changing the Hat’s decision.”

Silence.

Of course there was a point. Being in the same house was being in the same team, was sharing the same common room, the same dormitory. It was being part of a family.

“Levi.” Hange said, their hands on his shoulders, “Please take my advice : don’t do anything stupid. Think this through. You’ll see that listening to the Sorting Hat is the best decision.”

He took a deep breath and sighed.

“I will.” he said, fingers crossed behind his back.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short like Levi and I'm sorry

“Not a cat.” declared Levi.

Kuchel blinked.

“But you love cats…”

“I’ll take an owl. This one.” he said pointing at the black bird.

“It looks like a crow.” his mother commented.

Levi turned to her and swallowed to carefully pick his words. How could he explain ? After a few seconds of reflexion, he opted as always for his natural bluntness.

“I don’t want a cat because the others students will think I’m soft and weak.”

“Oh honey…”

There it was coming, the moral ethic lesson…

“... That’s such a Slytherin thing to say.” she ended.

Levi’s mouth gaped. He hadn’t expected that reaction or the tears appearing in his mother’s eyes. Kuchel was seeing his father in him. They had met each other at Hogwarts, they had been in the same class, but Kuchel had been in Ravenclaw and his father in Slytherin.

“You know these last months you remind me so much of your dad.”

“... I know mom.”

But he had left. And that had be it. Levi’s jaw tensing was the only clue of him getting angry. His father had abandoned them both for someone else, a prettier, younger girl.

“Come on, let’s go pick up your wand !”

As they were walking in Diagon Alley, Levi tried to think of something else but without any success. It was only when he entered Ollivander's shop that he actually looked up to his surroundings.

“You’re not staying mom ?”

Kuchel smiled and tenderly replied :

“Oh come on, you’re a big boy now Levi. Join me at the bakery when you’re done.”

He silently watched her walking away, until a voice startled him.

“Well young man !”

Levi turned to the old man behind his desk, next to dizains of huge shelves.

“Oh but you are the Ackerman boy ! I’ve prepared some wands for you.”

Ollivander left and came back with a pile of old long boxes. He put them down on a dusty table and grabbed one.

“There.”

Levi took the wand and carefully made the move. A full shelf of wands fell off.

“Not this one.” Ollivander said taking it back. He replaced it in its case and then stared at a particular wand.

“It would be interesting if it was the one…” he murmured.

Levi received the wand and it instantly felt…  _ right _ . He could sense all the energy under his fingers. He looked up at the old man, who was smiling.

“What’s interesting ?” Levi asked.

“What do you mean young man ?”

“You said it would be interesting if it was the one. What’s interesting ?”

Ollivander took a deep breath and explained :

“Only a few hours ago, a young girl came to get her own wand. It took us half an hour… Then I gave her one of the wands I had reserved for you. It worked ! And now its sibling chooses you.”

Levi blinked.

“You mean me and some girl have sibling wands ?”

“Yes ! Her name is Sasha Braus.”

Facing the boy’s indifference, Ollivander added :

“She would make a really good friend.”

At the last word Levi slightly raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t need any more friend.”


	3. Hogwarts Express

"Hurry up mom ! We're late !"

"Well sweetie, it's not my fault you forgot the owl in your room !" Kuchel responded while catching him up.

They entered King's Cross Station and immediately ran to the platforms 9 and 10.

"Here it is !" she yelled next to the solid barrier. "Platform 9 ¾ is here. You just have to run through-"

"The wall. I know mom." Levi said.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was suddenly next to the magnificent Hogwarts Express which was about to leave.

Levi swallowed with difficulty. He didn’t want to go anymore. He wasn’t scared, no, not Levi. But he was uninterested. He felt so different to those people surrounding him, who were eager to go at school. Levi needed action. An adventure. And he doubted school, even a magic one, would give him that.

“Hurry up Sasha !”

Levi turned to the voice. It was a short hair shaved boy accompanied by a girl. A beautiful girl with long reddish hair and big golden eyes.

He somehow had no doubt : that was Sasha Braus.

“What are you doing Levi ?” Kuchel asked. “Hurry up !”

He looked at her and quickly said his goodbyes so that he could catch up the two future students. 

“I hope there would be chocolate frogs ! I want a new card !” the boy exclaimed.

“I have all the cards !” Sasha said proudly.

Her face was glowing from happiness, Levi could easily tell she was thrilled by the journey.

“Excuse me,” he said with confidence, “can I seat with you two ?”

What was he doing ? He was supposed to seat with Hange and Erwin !

“Of course !” Sasha responded with a cute smile.

On second thought, Hange and Erwin wouldn’t mind being between lovers.

The three of them found a cabin and installed themselves in.

“My name is Connie.” said the hair shaved boy.

“Mine is Levi.”

“Levi… Ackerman ?!”

Crap. They knew him. They knew he was a Parseltongue.

“So cool !” the boy exclaimed. “Can you say something in snake ?”

Usually Levi would have told him to fuck off, but this time he felt in a good mood… and Sasha was here. So Levi concentrated and pictured a snake right in front of him.

“ _ Serathy sa resoiffee. _ ”

“Wow.” Sasha said. “That was nice. I bet you said something nice.”

“I said Nice to meet you.”

She smiled and Levi found himself mesmerized.

“My name is Sasha.”

“I know.” he mindlessly responded.

When he realized his mistake it was too late : he was now facing two pairs of blinking eyes.

“I heard it on the platform.”

“Oh I see…” she mumbled.

There was an awkward silence before the candy seller knocked at the cabin.

“Finally !” she exclaimed. “I’m so hungry !”

Only a few minutes after Levi wondered what was wrong with his brain. That girl was clearly disgusting with chocolate all over her face and hands, but somehow… she seemed adorable. He even could say he had a nice time with her and Connie. Time went fast with them and they arrived at Hogwarts in a heartbeat.


	4. The Sorting Hat

Hogwarts was impressive and majestic. Levi wanted to touch the stoned walls and to play with the candle lights. But when he entered the great hall with Hange and Erwin, he was hypnotized by the fake night sky above his head.

He had found his friends back at the exit of the train. They had been more worried than he had thought. Levi wasn’t really good at socializing, he usually scared people off, without even the fact that he was a Parseltongue. He wasn’t the type to smile or laugh, he just didn’t like and wasn’t used to express his emotions. That was maybe why he had enjoyed being with Sasha and Connie : they were laughing for the three of them.

“Erwin, what spell is used to make those candles fly ? A continuous Levitation charm ? Like Wingardium Leviosa ?” Hange asked.

Levi sighed. He didn’t care. So instead of listening to them he looked in front of him, and he saw Sasha and Connie trying to blow them out. Levi didn’t admit it but he found them entertaining.

“Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts new students !” Albus Dumbledore said eloquently.

He explained the rules of the school and then announced that their houses would be their new home.

Professor McGonagall, holding the famous Sorting Hat, started to call names from Z to A.

“Hange Zoe.”

Levi heard them clearing their throat next to him nervously. They smirked at him before making their way to the stage. The professor put the Hat on their head and it could be heard wondering :

“Mmmh what a wonderful and intelligent mind. You would do amazing things both in Gryffindor and in Ravenclaw…”

When Hange adjusted their glasses, Levi noticed that their hands were shaking.

“Ravenclaw !” yelled the Hat.

The students from the blue house applauded and welcomed them.

“Mike Zacharias.”

A serious boy walked confidently to the stage and joined the Gryffindor house. A few names later, Levi’s attention were awaken when McGonagall called Connie. He saw him climbing up the stage and turn around to reveal his frightened big yellow eyes.

“Hufflepuff !” announced the Sorting Hat. 

Connie smiled in relief and joined his house.

“Erwin Smith.”

The boy’s jaw tensed. He took a short but deep breath and looked at Levi who nodded. The blond boy advanced through the crowd to the chair and sat on it. After only a few seconds of reflexion, the Sorting Hat announced :

“Ravenclaw !”

Levi looked down. He was happy for his friends, truly, but he felt a little left behind. He knew the Sorting Hat wouldn’t say the same for him. But he could always choose…

When he finally looked up, he saw a short blond girl who seemed the sweetest. So he was surprised when that girl, Historia, joined Slytherin. You truly can’t rely on appearances.

Levi went back to his thoughts. He clearly was a Slytherin to everyone, but maybe he wasn’t inside ? What was he then ? A Gryffindor ? He was brave enough to be one.

He remembered Hange’s words about choosing your own house. Was it really smart to join a house because your friends are in it ? What if he joined Ravenclaw and he felt like an outsider ?

It wouldn’t matter. Because he would get to be with Hange and Erwin.

He had decided : he would ask the Hat for Ravenclaw.


	5. The Sorting Hat 2

“Annie Leonhardt.” called Professor McGonagall.

The girl in question sat on the chair and went to Slytherin without any word or expression. It was like Levi was looking at himself in a mirror.

Half of the students had joined their houses now and he could see clearlier who was left.

“Levi.” said a familiar voice.

He turned to the source of it. It was his second cousin.

“Mikasa, I had not seen you.”

They stood next to each other silently. It wasn’t awkward though. It was just how they were used to hanging out, and it was nice.

“Jean Kirschtein.”

A boy with a long face advanced clumsily to the stage. He showed a proud smile when the Hat sent him to Gryffindor.

“Eren Jaeger.”

Levi heard his cousin taking a deep breath.

“Eren !” she said. “Let the Hat choose for you !”

But the boy was already on the chair, frowning defiantly. 

“Mmmh… interesting… an amazing will to prove your worth… Gryffindor !”

Mikasa sighed with relief and Levi almost jumped when a blond boy spoke next to them.

“I knew it.”

“Of course you knew Armin.” Mikasa replied.

The boy looked at her and then at Levi.

“Who is this ?”

“My second cousin, Levi Ackerman.”

“Oh the famous.”

Levi could see his surroundings getting agitated by hearing his name. He hated that. He deeply hated being well known, everybody wanting to get good with him, or to be feared by him. Yes he could talk to snakes. How useful.

“Levi…” a tender voice said. “I’m scared.”

Sasha was teary right in front of him and he was paralyzed.

“Can I take your hand ?” she asked.

Yes. Yes she could. But Levi didn’t say anything. He physically couldn’t. He was just staring at her like a stupid kid.

She took it.

“Thanks.”

She stood next to him and waited as the names went by.

“I wanted to ask…” she murmured. “Where do you think you’ll go ?”

“I…”

“Floch Foster.” called McGonagall.

“I don’t know actually. I hesitate between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.”

“I see.” Sasha responded.

“SLYTHERIN !” yelled the Hat.

The boy with a weird red haircut went to join the silver and green house proudly. The professor called a few others names and Sasha tensed more and more. Levi stroked the back of her hand with his thumb to calm her, it seemed to work.

“Sasha Braus.”

“HIIIP !” she let out.

A few people laughed and Levi glared at them.

When Sasha let go his hand he somehow felt empty. So he watched her clumsily making her way to the chair on the stage next to McGonagall. She sat down and the professor lowered the Hat to her head. It wasn’t even on it when it screamed :

“Hufflepuff !”

Levi shivered. He silently watched her joining her house with a beautiful grin. She high-fived Connie and sat on the bench.

“Lucky them.” said Armin. “They won’t be separated like Eren and us.”

“Yes…” Mikasa said.

Levi looked at the Gryffindor table where Eren and Jean were talking. A few moments later, Armin got called and directly went to Ravenclaw. As he had predicted rightly, Mikasa went to Slytherin.

“Levi Ackerman.”

He was the last one. Everybody was staring at him. As he was walking to the stage he had a confused mind on where he wanted to go.

He sat on the chair and he saw everyone’s eyes on him. The Parseltongue boy had to go to Slytherin, it was how it was supposed to be. Levi looked at their table. Mikasa and Annie were talking together. They seemed nice and like Levi. But then he looked at Erwin and Hange...

“Mmmh complicated one aren’t you ?” the Sorting Hat said.


	6. Outsider

“Where should I send you ?” asked the Sorting Hat. “At Slytherin where everyone is expecting you to be ?! No ? Why not ? You’ll meet people like you there and feel comfortable around them !”

Yes, Slytherin was the natural choice for Levi. He had always been the ambitious boy, always outdoing himself. But still something felt wrong.

“I don’t know where I wanna go…" murmured Levi.

“Oh but you do.”

Did he ? Levi bit his lip.

“Ravenclaw ?”

“No dear…” the Hat replied. ”HUFFLEPUFF !”

Silence.

No one applauded how unexpected the house was for Levi. Why Hufflepuff ? Why not Slytherin where he belonged to ? Or Gryffindor where he could make great things ? Or even Ravenclaw where his friends were ?

The answer was obvious, but to only one person : Armin. He was the one starting to clap from his Ravenclaw seat. He had guessed that Levi Ackerman, whoever that boy might be, was in love with Sasha Braus.

“You’re here !” she said to Levi. “That’s amazing !”

“I’m… lost.” Levi admitted while sitting next to her and in front of Connie.

“Lost but happy ?” she asked.

“... Yes. Lost but happy.”

Levi felt everybody watching him like he was some sort of an abnormal creature. Why did a Parseltongue end up in  _ Hufflepuff _ ? Why someone like him, cold, distant, barely eating, was joining the friendliest house ?

Now Dumbledore had opened the meal but Levi wasn't hungry. He was too concerned about what his family and friends would say to him. Hufflepuff wasn't really a prestigious house.

"You should eat Levi." worried Sasha.

"There, take some chicken." said a blond stranger.

"I'm not…"

"Hungry ? How can you say that in front of the potatoes ?" said Sasha, offended.

Some girl laughed.

"You are funny. What's your name potato girl ?"

"Sasha and you ?"

"Hitch. And what's your name muscled blond boy ?"

"Reiner."

"Bald boy ?"

"Mh.. Connie.." he groaned. "I'm not  _ bald _ , I just shaved my head."

"Why though ?" asked Hitch with a grin.

"Because it seemed cool at the moment."

She laughed along with Reiner and Sasha. Levi smiled internally. He liked this group.

He watched Sasha eating with pleasure. She was having the time of her life. All this food seemed to her like a golden treasure. 

“HAAA WHAT DID YOU SAY FROWNING BOY ? ARE YOU SUICIDAL ?”

Levi turned around and saw Jean standing up defiantly in front of Eren.

“I SAID I WAS JUST HORSING AROUND, HORSE-FACE !”

The two boys were starting throw fists and they drew everyone’s attention. Two other Gryffindors grabbed them.

“Nanaba hold Eren !” said Mike.

“I’m trying !”

Only a few seconds later were Mikasa and Armin by Eren’s side, trying to calm him down.

“I’m gonna see what’s happening !” said Hitch. “Do not touch my plate Sasha !”

The girl in question made the most innocent expression.

“So Sasha,” started Reiner. “Do you have a boyfriend ? Or a girlfriend ?”

“No haha !” Sasha responded. “I’m too much into food to have that. It’s repulsive. People find me too weird or disgusting to be interested by me. I’ve got Connie as a best friend, that’s all that matters.”

Levi stared at his own fork. He wanted to say something, to tell her she was far for being repulsive, but no word came out.

“You’re not repulsive.” said Reiner. “You’re even cute.”

She made big eyes at him. Levi clenched his fists. He didn’t like how the conversation was going.

“So Connie,” resumed the blond boy. “Why aren’t you dating her ?”

“I’m gay.”

“That’s a good reason. You too ?” Reiner asked Levi.

“No.”

“Ahh that’s not great for me, you can steal my little Sasha !”

Sasha laughed nervously and Levi looked away. He wanted to get out of here. He clearly didn’t belong in this house.

He stood up and directed himself to the restroom. He heard Sasha calling him but he ignored her. He felt outsider. He felt alone. Out of place. Sad. Cold. About to break.

Only when he entered the cabin, he allowed himself to cry silently. He wanted to go home. To see his mother and his uncle.

But he was trapped here. He had no choice. He needed to be strong. He could do this.

“I’m sorry…” said a voice. “So sorry...”

Levi got out of the cabin, and looked around.

“Is there someone here ?” he asked through the tears.

Silence. Levi opened every cabin but they were all empty.

  
  
  



	7. Missing

When Levi came out of the restroom, Connie was waiting for him.

“You okay ?”

“Yes.” Levi lied. “Why are you here ?”

“Sasha asked me to check on you. And also everybody is dismissed to their house common room.” Connie revealed, as he was leading him the way.

“Why so early ?”

“The… Sorting Hat is missing. And it’s not like he ran away. It’s a hat !”

Levi could smell the sweet flavour of the food coming out from the kitchen.

“Why would someone steal the Sorting Hat ?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” confessed Connie. “Maybe to go to a different house ?” 

“It doesn’t work like this.”

They went down the stairs and in the basement, the prefect was waiting for them.

“About time !”

“I’m sorry Dot. I went to-”

“It’s okay boy, I know. Your friend Sasha explained.”

Connie nodded.

Dot Pixis, student in 7th year, explained to them the password : they had to hit a barrack at a certain rhythm. ‘Strange’ Levi thought.

When they entered, Connie ran to sit on a comfortable chair in front of Hitch.

“Hey.” Dot stopped Levi. “Are you okay ?”

How come everyone was asking him this ?

“I’m fine.” he answered while looking away.

“Mh…” wondered Dot, unconvinced. “You can always come talk to me if you want to.”

Levi stared at him. They didn’t know each other why was him asking that ? By pure sympathy ?

Dot Pixis smiled at Levi who went to join his new group next to fireplace. The common room was welcoming. It was in warm orange tones. A shelf was filled with games, there were big chairs everywhere and plants covering the stoned walls. It was a basement but it definitely wasn’t like a creepy dungeon. This room was nicely saying ‘Come, sit and have a nice time’.

“Levi !” Sasha exclaimed when she saw him.

She was sitting next to Reiner who had his arm on the back of the sofa, behind her shoulders. But Sasha got up to run to the dark-haired boy.

“I’ve been worried about you… I guess you didn’t expect to go to this house and I understand you might be disappointed, but I… I’m glad you’re here and… Hufflepuff isn’t that bad you know ! Everybody is friendly and kind !”

“But I’m not friendly and kind. The Sorting Hat did a mistake.”

“The Hat is never wrong !” she declared. “And listen… You have to know that…”

She looked around nervously.

“Some people, not me of course, but some people may think that you took the Sorting Hat because…”

“Because I don’t think I belong here.” Levi completed.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Did you… do it ?"

"No ! I was in the toilet !" he retorted.

Sasha smiled with relief.

"I believe you. You can count on me, I'm on your side." she said.

She took his hands and Levi's heart accelerated.

"Hey, wanna play a game Sasha ?" interrupted Reiner.

"Of course ! You too Levi ?"

Fuck no.

"No thanks, I'm tired."

As he went for the boys' dormitory he heard some people saying ‘good night’. How were they so nice to him ?

Levi sighed deeply. He still had to find his bed. He arrived in a big wooden room with bunks beds.

“Seriously ? Is this a fucking summer camp ?”

“I don’t think so.” said someone.

Levi looked at his left and saw a man with freckles half sleeping in a bed.

“Hi, my name is Marco.”

“... Levi.”

“Nice to meet you.” he murmured before falling back asleep.

Levi silently made his way through the room. He found his bottom bed next to a big plant. He looked at the name on the suitcase of the one sharing his bunk bed : Connie Springer.

“Of course.”

He opened his case and found the Sorting Hat torn to pieces inside.


	8. Good morning

“Connie.”

“...”

“Connie wake up.”

“Mmmh…”

“Breakfast will end.”

Levi sighed. He lied down on his bottom bed and raised his legs. He pushed the top bed up.

“AAAH ! I ALMOST FELL !”

“Now you’re awake. Classes start in 15 minutes. Hurry up.”

With those words, Levi left the dormitory. He was already showered and dressed in the Hufflepuff uniform. He had tightened his yellow and black tie and slipped his shirt under his pants, so that the black sweater would hid it. He felt like the only one who wore his uniform correctly.

Arriving in the great hall, he first spotted Sasha at their house table. Then, he looked around and saw Mikasa talking with Annie. Erwin and Hange were not there.

“Levi ! You are late !” Sasha exclaimed mouthful.

“Waking up Connie turned out to be a longer task than expected.” he replied while sitting down.

He helped himself a cup of tea.

“You’re not eating anything ?” worried Sasha.

Levi looked at her and then grabbed a bread. He took a bite. She seemed satisfied and resumed her meal with a smile. She clearly was on Levi’s side despite what had been discovered in his suitcase.

“Excuse me… Levi Ackerman ?”

He turned around and saw a girl with short black hair and freckles. She was from Slytherin.

“My name is Ilse Langnar and I write the Hogwarts’ newspaper. Can I ask you some questions ?”

“No.”

She frowned in frustration.

“This is your chance to calm down the bad rumors about you !”

He suddenly stood up and grabbed her shirt. 

“And this is your chance to shut the fuck up !”

Silence in the hall. Everybody was staring at him, aggressing a student.

“Levi…” softly whispered Sasha. “Put her down…”

He obeyed. What the hell was happening to him ? Ilse had done nothing wrong, why was he so tensed and irritated ?

“Sorry.” he finally said.

He quickly left the mess hall under everyone’s glare. There weren’t much people left at breakfast but still, rumors went fast. He would soon become enemy number one of the school. The student that was mad at everybody for not being in the right house…

Levi ran to the cloister garden and hid inside it, squatted, his back against the tiny wall.

“Fucking shitty brain.” he murmured.

“Your brain isn’t the problem.” she said.

Levi looked up and saw an upside down Sasha.

“How about accepting the fact that you are in Hufflepuff instead of fighting it ? There’s no house better than another.”

“It’s not that easy.”

She smiled at him and jumped in the cloistre. Levi accepted the hand she offered to him to get up.

“Now let’s go to class !”

He looked at his watch and cursed.

“I’m late for potion.”

“Me too !” Sasha exclaimed. “We’re in the same class, high-five !”

Levi kept walking.

“Bro, you’re not gonna leave me hanging.”

“Yes I am.”

“I hate you.”

He glanced at her keeping her hand up high by pride and couldn’t help but making a wry smile.

Finally they arrived in potion late and got both one hour of detention by Professor Severus Snape.

"We shouldn't have come at all." Sasha said.

"How did you guys managed to arrive after me ?" Connie asked.

"They were making out." Hitch said with a wry smile.

"Oh my God, we were making out Levi ?" Sasha intervened.

"I didn't know." he replied.

"Me neither !"

Hitch narrowed her eyes. This hadn't been the reaction she expected. Something was weird between those two, and she would figure it out.


	9. Snake

"Do you know why I called you here Levi ?" asked Albus Dumbledore after the boy sat in front of him.

The headmaster's office was huge and sumptuous. Full of paintings and others magical decorations Levi was eager to learn more about.

"Because of Ilse Langnar."

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed. "The poor girl can't even speak with the poison in her veins."

"Will she survive ?"

"I hope so Levi. But she'll have to hang on for the upcoming days."

Levi looked down. He stared at his own hands.

"She was attacked by a snake. And you're accusing me."

"No, no, no Levi. I know it is not you. You were in detention when it happened. Which innocents Sasha Braus and you."

Levi sighed with relief. They were off the hook. 

"But," he resumed. "You have to admit that besides that the clues we have points to you. First, the Sorting Hat is stolen, attacked by a snake and found in your suitcase. And then the student you had a row with gets poisoned by a snake too. And you are a Parseltongue. I cannot close my eyes on all of this."

"So… you still think I'm guilty." replied Levi.

"No, I think someone wants me to find you guilty."

The boy blinked. The idea seemed so twisted.

"Just think about it Levi. And stay safe." he dismissed him.

Levi got up and headed for the door, his mind all fuzzy. He had to find out who was seeing him as an enemy from the very beginning.

"And Levi ?" added Dumbledore.

"Yes ?"

"Careful who you trust from now on. You cannot rely on anybody except the innocents."

Which meant Sasha and himself. He was telling him to keep confidence and that only Sasha could be a person of trust.

"Sir, may I ask you a question ?"

"Of course."

Levi took a deep breath and tried to look casual.

"Does it mean anything when two owners have siblings wands ?"

"Oh I am not a wand specialist Levi, but have you asked the question to Mr.Ollivander ?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say ?"

"That they would make great friends."

Albus Dumbledore smiled.

"Then go make friends with her. If it's not already done."

Levi wondered on the fact that the headmaster had guessed it was about Sasha and him. Maybe it was pretty obvious. Levi kept having weird reactions when it was about her. She truly was special. During the detention she kept eating discreetly and Levi had found her adorable. When he had woken up this morning, his will to get up had come from the fact that he would get to see her. Maybe that was what other people called 'love' ?

When Levi arrived downstairs, he was staring into space and he almost jumped when he heard people talking.

"You are the girl that always hangs out with Levi Ackerman."

"Please, don't- don't attack me…" softly said Sasha.

At her voice, Levi ran. In a heartbeat he was there, between his lover and the snake.

"What do you want ?" he interrogated in Parseltongue.

The snake didn't answer. It tried to leave and Levi went to catch it.

"Careful, it will bite you !" Sasha warned.

But the creature went away, leaving the two humans alone in the corridor.

"Are you okay ?" Levi asked.

"Yes and you ?"

"I'm fine. What happened ?"

Sasha frowned in confusion.

"Connie told me that you were called by Dumbledore so I went to you. On my way I saw the snake and I was paralyzed."

"It didn't attack you ?"

"No… It was impressive to see you communicating with it."

"Did I scare you ?" Levi worried.

"Not at all ! You saved me !"

She hugged him. It took him a few seconds to process but he finally hugged her back with love and care.


End file.
